


Kevin, zachránce

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Tablet (Supernatural), Kevin Tran is So Done, Kevin Tran is not an idiot, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, POV Kevin Tran, Pining Dean Winchester, Prophet Kevin Tran, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Navzdory tomu, co si zcela evidentně myslel Dean zatracený Winchester, Kevin Tran byl možná mladý, ale nebyl ani slepý, ani idiot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kevin, zachránce

Ti dva byli neskutečně, neskutečně otravní. 

Kevin si dlouze povzdychl, pohodlně se opřel do opěradla židle (Pokud se tomu vůbec ještě dalo říkat pohodlně, když ho od věčného hrbení nad stolem bolelo v zádech asi podobně, jako by mu bylo devadesát. Nebo jestli se tomu, na čem seděl, ještě vůbec dalo říkat židle.) a unaveně si promnul oči. Tohle celé bylo… No, bylo to nekonečné. Bylo to jako dostat domácí úkol, aniž by mu někdo řekl, co by měl vlastně dělat, a ani mu k tomu pořádně nedal žádný zdroj. Nebo ano, zdroj ano, jistě, ale napsaný v jazyce někde na polovině cesty mezi mandarínštinou a finštinou, s trochou japonštiny, aby to bylo ještě o malinko zajímavější. Jenže napsané odspodu nahoru a šifrovaně. Tak nějak to vypadalo. 

Až na to, že tohle byl domácí úkol, ve kterém šlo o dost důležitější věci než o jeho budoucí kariéru. Tohle bylo o hubu. A ani ne jenom o tu jeho. 

Tohle mohlo pořádně zamávat s celou planetou, možná, pokud se mu podaří dokázat, co měli v plánu, a dost pravděpodobně by mu to šlo mnohem, mnohem líp, kdyby se kolem něj pořád nemotali bratři Winchesterovi. 

Castiel, a jak moc divné bylo znát anděla a ještě mu říkat jménem?, musel mít velice specifické důvody k tomu, aby se u nich pořád ještě držel, protože pokud si byl Kevin kdy něčím jistý, pak to byl fakt, že ti dva jsou absolutně otravní. 

To bylo pořád jenom samé _už jsi na něco přišel, nešlo by to spíš takhle, víš určitě, že to čteš dobře_ (jako by to snad dokázal přečíst ještě někdo jiný než on a pokud ano, prosím, najděte ho, ať si Kevin může dát na chvíli pohov) a _přece se nebudeme zdržovat nějakým jídlem, jedl jsi včera_. Nebo ne, to poslední ne, protože Winchesterovi možná v jídle neměli bůhvíjakou fantazii, ale dokázali pochopit, že je občas potřeba se najíst, pokud se nemá jednoduše složit. I když se nijak zvlášť nezajímali o nějaký pravidelný režim. Kevin byl přesvědčený o tom, že kdyby mu dali pokoj, bylo by to o dost rychlejší. 

Přinejmenším by mu to ušetřilo nervy a to by bylo taky dobré plus. Nezachránilo by to všechno, ale líp by se mu spalo. Ty čtyři hodiny denně, co mohl spát. 

Kevin si znovu promnul oči, a pak spánky. Ramena mu klesla. Byl tak strašně _unavený_ a číst tuhle hrůzu – tuhle šílenou směsici mandarínštiny a finštiny a japonštiny, možná s trochou hieroglyfů – bylo náročné na oči. Neustále zaostřovat na text, který se mu rozmazával přímo před očima. Bezva. 

Bolela ho hlava. _Zatraceně_ ho bolela hlava a on se zvedl na nohy, aby se trochu narovnal. Protáhl. 

„To je lepší,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. Udělal pár kroků tam a zase zpátky, než se mu aspoň podaří pořádně narovnat nohy, a potom se zapřel dlaněmi o desku stolu a předklonil se. Hlavu svěsil mezi ramena a pár chvil jenom klidně dýchal, jeden nádech za druhým, pomalé a hluboké, dokud bolest hlavy trochu nepolevila. Tohle bylo vážně nanic. Jak se měl asi soustředit na překlad něčeho, co nikdo neviděl dobré dva tisíce let, když stačilo, aby se na tu zatracenou tabulku jenom podíval, aby ho rozbolela hlava? O kolik by byl jeho život jednodušší, kdyby –

„Dáváš si pauzu nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se ho Dean, jeho hlas hrubý, a Kevin se okamžitě zase narovnal. Postávat v mírném předklonu přímo před Deanem Winchesterem bylo jako koledovat si o kopanec do zadku. Nebo možná plesknutí, a to by bylo asi ještě horší. Trošku divné, hlavně proto, že Dean takové věci dělal zásadně proto, aby někoho vyvedl z míry. 

Kevin byl už takhle dost vyvedený z míry, nepotřeboval k tomu ještě přidávat. 

Dean pokrčil rameny a zamířil směrem ke kuchyni, jediným elegantním a hlavně zbytečně velkým obloukem okolo stolu, aby se velice nápadně podíval, jestli Kevin od jeho poslední návštěvy nějak pokročil. Deana rozhodně nikdo nemohl obvinit z toho, že by měl nějaký takt. „V pořádku, odpočiň si. Není to, jako bychom měli nějaké problémy s démony.“ 

„Haha,“ dostal ze sebe Kevin a rozhodl se okázale ignorovat Deanovo zdvižené obočí. „Není to tak jednoduché, jak si možná myslíš,“ zabrblal, ale posadil se. Přitáhl si tabulku blíž k sobě. Vzal do ruky tužku. 

Pauza skončila. 

Dean si povzdychl. „Neřekl jsem přece, že je to snadné,“ zabručel, protože to bylo to nejblíže omluvě, co ze sebe Dean Winchester dokázal dostat, pokud nešlo o život. Nebo o jeho bratra. Nebo o…

„Deane,“ ozvalo se mu za zády a on se rychle otočil. 

Ani po celé té době, kterou strávil s Winchestery, po celé té době v tomhle šíleném tajném protiatomovém a protipříšerovém bunkru, po celé té době mezi bubáky a démony a kdoví čím vším ještě dalším, si Kevin ještě pořád nezvykl na to, jak se Castiel pokaždé objeví, aniž ze sebe vydá zvuk, a pak bůhví jak dlouho stojí jemu přímo za zády, aniž by se ozval. Jako by měl Kevin nějakým šestým smyslem vytušit, že tam je, nebo si ho prostě nevšímat, protože ano, Castiel vypadal, že se trochu vzpamatoval, nebo už mu minimálně přestal sahat na nos (Kevin byl přesvědčený o tom, že andělé by určitě neměli dělat takové věci), a to se taky počítalo, Kevin Tran byl skromný člověk a tohle se rozhodně počítalo; a obvykle se choval docela slušně, ale Kevin si taky nedělal žádné naděje na to, že by se objevil kvůli němu. 

Na druhou stranu, pokud by měl být upřímný, tak to bylo nejspíš dobře. Castiel byl… intenzivní. To bylo to slovo. Castiel byl intenzivní. Kevin si nebyl jistý, jak moc by se mu doopravdy líbilo zůstat s ním o samotě v jedné místnosti. Castiel ho znervózňoval. Kevin byl vlastně rád, když mu Castiel nevěnoval přehnanou pozornost. Kevin měl trochu problém mluvit úplně souvisle, když s ním byl v jedné místnosti. 

Což samozřejmě nebyl Deanův problém, protože Dean pravděpodobně nedělal nic jiného, než že s ním mluvil, zcela souvisle, nebo aspoň tak souvisle, jak souvisle dokázal Dean mluvit s kýmkoli. Mluvil na něj a nadával a občas se kousal do rtu a lomil rukama a pil pivo a snažil se mu vnutit na ochutnání něco nového, co právě zkusil uvařit (většinou burgery, domácí a pokaždé jiné, a to bylo mnohem méně složité, než by Kevin čekal u někoho, kdo vlastně ani nepotřebuje jíst, protože Castiel měl očividně rád burgery), a říkal mu Cas a zíral na něj. Ve skutečnosti na něj skoro pořád jenom zíral, ve tváři ten strašně, strašně divný výraz, skoro jemný, a Kevin nebyl děcko, dobře? Věděl, jak to chodí. Měl přítelkyni, než se to celé podělalo. Nebyl malý kluk. 

Navzdory tomu, co si zcela evidentně myslel Dean zatracený Winchester, Kevin Tran byl možná mladý, ale nebyl ani slepý, ani idiot. Měl zkušenosti, i když ne příliš. Jen tolik, kolik se hodilo na asijského kluka jeho věku. A pokud mohl soudit, tak byl Dean zatracený Winchester, který procházel světem s mačetou v jedné ruce a revolverem se stříbrnými kulkami ve druhé – a nejspíš s něčím jako granátomet v kufru auta, Kevin už by se nedivil ničemu – a trávil čas tím, že pil pivo a zabíjel příšery, byl absolutně beznadějně zamilovaný do anděla. Mluvte o ironii. 

„Nezdá se mi to, že ne?“ zeptal se Kevin jednoho večera Sama, který byl mnohem přístupnější než jeho bratr. Byli v bunkru sami a Sam, na rozdíl od Deana, ho nezahrnoval hromadou komentářů o tom, jak plýtvá časem, když se rozhodl na chvíli si odpočinout, jako by nevěděl, že ne každý může dlouhodobě stabilně fungovat na čtyřech hodinách spánku jako on. „Nepředstavuju si to jenom proto, že mám jednostranně zatížený mozek a chybí mi nějaké širší spektrum podnětů, že ne? Dean je opravdu…“ Mírně se zašklebil, protože si najednou nebyl jistý, jak by měl v té větě pokračovat. 

Sam překvapeně zamrkal. Mírně pootevřel pusu, dvakrát nebo třikrát, naprázdno, přestože bylo vidět, že opravdu _chce_ něco říct. „Co?“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. „Myslíš, si, že je Dean –“ Nedokončil svoji otázku a místo toho se jenom krátce, falešně zasmál, a při tom zvuku sebou trochu provinile trhl. 

Kevin nikdy předtím neslyšel tak neupřímný smích, vážně. A navíc od někoho, kdo trávil valnou část svého života tím, že pobíhal všude možně a se zcela vážnou tváří se vydával za policistu nebo agenta nebo co se mu zrovna hodilo. Tohle bylo tragické. 

Nesouhlasně se zamračil. 

Sam nakrčil celý obličej, jako by dostal něčím do žeber, a trhnul ramenem. „Fajn, to je jedno,“ řekl nakonec tiše, jako by očekával, že se Dean objeví někde přímo za rohem a obviní ho z toho, že vykecal všechna jeho tajemství. Neochotně. 

Kevin se mírně předklonil, aby mu nic neuniklo. „Jo?“ zamumlal, ale nebyl si ani jistý, jestli ho Sam vůbec poslouchá. 

„Hm,“ zabručel Sam a zašklebil se. „Ať tě ani nenapadne mluvit o tom přímo s Deanem,“ poradil mu _velice_ důrazně a Kevin nastražil uši. „Dean by mě asi zabil, kdybych před ním něco takového řekl nahlas, ale jo, taky si to myslím,“ řekl, trochu neochotně, a Kevin překvapeně povytáhl obočí, protože ve skutečnosti nečekal, že by mu Sam vůbec něco řekl. Sam si unaveně povzdychl. „Jestli si myslíš, že je to teď s Deanem mizerné, měl jsi ho vidět, když jsme si mysleli, že Cas _umřel_. To bylo teprve _něco_.“ Sam si hořce odfrkl. „Přísahám, že se tehdy jednoduše naložil do lihu. Byl tím tak nacucaný, že by ho nemuseli ani balzamovat. Odmítal o něm mluvit. A pokud kdokoli jiný o Casovi něco řekl… oh, wow. _To_ bylo příšerné. Nejsem si ani jistý, jestli v té době vůbec _spal_. Nebo jedl. Nebo tak něco.“ 

A Kevin musel uznat, že ho to opravdu trochu překvapilo. „A já myslel, že to, jak na něj pořád zírá, je dost příšerné samo o sobě.“ 

„Ne.“ Sam nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou nad jeho naivitou. „To, jak na Case pořád zírá, je otravné a trochu trapné, ale v porovnání s tím, jaký byl Dean tehdy? Věř mi, že tohle je jako procházka růžovým sadem. Bylo to _tragické_.“ Najednou zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu tak, že se opíral o stěnu za sebou. „Kdyby ti dva nebyli takoví –“ spolkl něco, co znělo podezřele jako _idioti_ , „dávno už by s tím něco udělali.“ 

„No, Castiel se na něj rozhodně dívá, jako by byl ta nejlepší věc v celém vesmíru,“ souhlasil Kevin. Bylo to skoro smutné. Něco tak mocného, jak starého, jako anděl, a on se tak zaměří na jednoho jediného člověka. Kevin slyšel pár historek. Ne od Deana, Dean moc nemluvil o minulosti, pokud to nebylo nutné nebo pokud to nepovažoval za vtipnou historku (a Dean Winchester měl trochu zkreslené představy o tom, co se dá považovat za vtipnou historku, takže to občas mělo ke vtipu docela daleko). Ale občas se někdo zmínil, všechny ty skoro nic neříkající poznámky. Castiel by pohnul celou Zemí, kdyby to Dean chtěl. 

Kevin nechápal, jak může být Dean takový idiot a _nevidět_ to. 

Sam se jeho přirovnání přidušeně zasmál. „To je eufemismus století,“ poznamenal. „Před Deanem bych o tom radši nemluvil. Víš, jaký je, když je podrážděný.“ 

Tohle byl teprve eufemismus století, protože Dean nebýval podrážděný. Dean býval otrávený a naštvaný a zuřil. Něco jako podrážděný pro něj bylo příliš slabé slovo. Ten člověk měl víc emocí, než kdy vůbec mohl zvládnout, a zřejmě nic moc trénink v tom, jak se s nimi vyrovnat, aniž by okolo sebe začal zuřivě kopat. 

Kevin se na okamžik zamyslel. „Zkoušel jsi mu něco říct ty?“ 

Sam si odfrkl. „Ne, díky. Mám pud sebezáchovy.“ 

Což byla absolutně dostačující odpověď, aspoň podle Kevina. Nebylo to všechno, protože Kevin byl upřímně zvědavý, jak by se Dean na podobný komentář (řekni mu už konečně něco, ty idiote, ten kluk na tebe zírá, jako bys zavěsil na oblohu _Měsíc_ ) asi tvářil. Na druhou stranu, možná dobře, že to neviděl. Dean by takovou poznámku asi nesnesl úplně dobře, a pokud se Kevin o Deanovi za celou tu dobu stačil něco naučit, pak to, že si Dean hodně dobře pamatuje. Dean měl překvapivě dobrou paměť, a i když měl tendence odpouštět, neznamenalo to, že jen tak zapomíná. Kevin rozhodně neměl v plánu muset s ním být v jedné místnosti, zatímco ho bude Dean nesnášet. 

Ale i tak to vlastně stačilo, protože to bylo něco, čím se mohl na chvíli rozptýlit, když začínal mít pocit, že už nesnese ani jedinou vteřinu zírání na tu pitomou tabulku a její ještě pitomější, sotva srozumitelné značky. Dean a jeho absolutně tragický milostný život byl zajímavější. A to říkal jako někdo, jehož milostný život skončil tím, že mu zabili přítelkyni, unesli ho, a on se musel schovávat v podzemním bunkru, kam se nedostal nikdo, kdo neznal aspoň tucet hesel, a _číst_.

Dean byl horší, s tím svým zíráním a hloupými poznámkami a bezradným krčením čela a skoro roztomilou snahou nacpat do Castiela nějaké jídlo nebo kávu nebo _dej si s námi aspoň pivo, než půjdeš_ , protože jediné, co Dean chtěl, bylo trávit víc času v jeho přítomnosti, aby na něj mohl ještě déle koukat. Beze slova, trochu divně, vždycky nejvíc dva kroky od něj. A Castiel dělal úplně to samé, samozřejmě, protože na Deana zíral, jeho hlas neuvěřitelně hluboký a tajemný, když s ním mluvil, a permanentně ho před něčím zachraňoval, a Dean byl k tomu všemu naprosto slepý, protože na chlápka, který je přesvědčený o tom, že by si ho lidi raději neměli vůbec všímat, protože si to nezaslouží, bral to, že je kvůli němu někdo ochotný udělat cokoli, trochu moc jako by to byla samozřejmost. 

Protože – „Dean je pako. Vážně by se měl konečně k něčemu rozhoupat, než se Cas rozhodne, že to udělá sám,“ prohlásil Sam jednou večer, po tom, co museli celý den sledovat, jak se ti dva jeden po druhém dívají, zatímco ne moc úspěšně předstírali, že studují některou z toho milionu knih, co si tam zapomněli Muži písma, aby přišli na nějaký lepší způsob, jak zneškodnit upíry, než shánět krev mrtvého muže. A tohle byla přesně ta výhoda, kterou měl Kevin na mysli, protože on a Sam teď konečně měli nějaké neškodné téma k hovoru. K hodinám a hodinám hovoru – o Kevinově mravní výchově, o tom, jak ho ti dva absolutně připravili o iluze o tom, jak dospělí lidé zvládají vztahy, o tom, jak si Sam už dávno zvykl na to, že ho Castiel pokaždé oslovuje jako druhého a jen jakoby mimochodem – protože Dean byl do toho anděla evidentně zamilovaný už _roky_ , aniž by s tím cokoli udělal, z čehož byl Sam frustrovaný, přestože se snažil nedat to najevo. 

Tedy, najevo před Deanem. Před Kevinem byl naopak _velice_ ochotný mluvit. 

„Ani nechtěj vědět, kolikrát jsem si poslechl historku o tom, jak se Cas poprvé objevil. Uprostřed noci a všude praskaly žárovky a létaly jiskry…“ Sam se křivě usmál. „Castiel rozhodně udělal dojem.“ 

Kevin se přidušeně, zcela bezmocně zasmál a naslepo zalovil vidličkou v papírové krabičce nudlí. Dean na druhé straně místnosti zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ně, jako by se jich chtěl zeptat, proč ho ruší od rozjímání. Podezíravě sklouzl pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Přimhouřil oči. Zamračil se. A když nereagovali ani na to, rozhodl se zřejmě raději to neřešit, a vrátil se zpátky k tomu, co dělal, ať už to bylo cokoli. Nejspíš se rozhodl zase zírat na Castiela. Co jiného mohl Dean dělat, když zrovna okolo nebyl žádná příšera, které by musel svět zbavit? 

„Nějak jste se se Samem poslední dobou skamarádili, co říkáš?“ zeptal se Dean toho večera. Jeho hlas byl dokonale zřetelný, jeho pohled pevný, takže ta lahev piva, kterou držel v ruce, musela být někde v první desítce. A to moc neznamenalo. Kevin nikdy nepotkal nikoho, kdo by toho dokázal vypít tolik jako Sam a Dean a nijak přitom nedat najevo, že by na ně měl alkohol nějaký vliv. Občas si říkal, jestli jsou takoví všichni lovci nebo jenom oni dva. 

Garth takový rozhodně nebyl, jenže Garth taky určitě nebyl jako většina ostatních. Garth zabil zoubkovou vílu, proboha. Jeho oblíbená historka. 

Kevin pokrčil rameny. „Možná,“ řekl neurčitě. A pak ho napadlo, že by se na to mohl vykašlat. Udělali z něj proroka, i když o nic takového nikdy ani za mák nestál. Motali se kolem něj démoni. Skoro ho zabili. Musel si dát udělat tetování. A teď žije zavřený v bunkru. To přece musí na jeden život stačit až až, nebo ne? „Vlastně jsme se vsadili, kdy se s Castielem dáte konečně dohromady. Já tvrdím, že nikdy. Sam ti věří trochu víc, prý to bude trvat ještě věčnost, ale jednou se pochlapíš.“ 

Dean překvapeně zamrkal a několikrát naprázdno otevřel pusu. „Co?“ dostal ze sebe nakonec, hlas chraplavý. „O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ zeptal se ho a ustoupil od něj o krok dál. _Velký Dean Winchester_.

„To nic, Deane,“ řekl Kevin jemně, téměř konejšivě. „Každý na to prostě nesebere odvahu.“ Mírně ho poplácal po rameni a právě se chystal odejít a nechat zkamenělého Deana za sebou, schovat se, než si Dean uvědomí, co vlastně Kevin udělal, když Dean zavrčel něco jako _no to víš, že jo_ , prošel s hrdě vzpřímenou hlavou kolem něj a zmizel v jedné z chodeb tak rychle, že si Kevin nebyl ani úplně jistý, která chodba to vlastně byla. 

Když se Dean znovu objevil v kuchyni, právě v době večeře, o dobrých dvacet hodin později, pečlivě se nepodíval na něj ani na Sama, ale ve tváři měl spokojený úsměv, vysoko na krku cucflek a na ruce Castiela, jejich prsty propletené. 

Samovi spadla brada. „Co – _jak_ –“ zamumlal ohromeně a okamžitě se podíval na Kevina, jako by přesně věděl, odkud vítr vane. „Jak jsi to udělal?“ zasyčel na něj. 

Kevin si odfrkl. Vyzývavě zvedl obočí a beze slova se zakousl do bagety plněné… no, vlastně ani doopravdy nechtěl vědět čím. Pomalu začal žvýkat, pohled upřený na Sama, který na něj nepřestával tázavě hledět. Pokrčil rameny. 

To tak, ještě mu bude prozrazovat tajemství svého úspěchu. 


End file.
